The Moon Under The Daylight
by PalleteRider
Summary: Poor Luna, all alone being ruler of the night of Equestria, the time where most of her royal subjects were sleeping. But what if she tried something that might helped to overcome that problem? Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Assalamualaikum and good day! Shadow here bringing you another Fim fic! This time is about Luna! Enjoy! **

**Also, I thanked Oreichalcos for being my beta!**

* * *

**THE MOON UNDER THE DAYLIGHT**

**Chapter 1: The Storybook**

Night had fallen upon Equestria. The moon above the night sky shined brightly down onto the earth. Most of the inhabitants had already entered slumberland, including the ponies of the Royal Castle. Not all of them, though. At the palace, a certain blue mare's head poked out of the window, looking down at the city of Canterlot. It was none other than Princess Luna herself. Ever since she had returned to her original self from her corrupted form as Nightmare Moon, Luna had regained her position as the ruler of Equestria's night. She was happy when her sister Celestia had given her another chance. A chance for her and her sister to rule Equestria, side by side. She would not be lonely anymore- or so she thought. Now here she was, all alone in the barely lit throne room. All alone, just like before. At night, nothing really happens. There was nopony to talk to. No letters to write or read. Nothing. It was just plain BORING.

Luna let out a sigh and looked up to the moon, where she used to be. Somehow she envied it.

"At least you're not lonely like I am. You have the stars around you to be with."

She then turned around and walked away from the window. Instead of the throne, she went through a door. She continued her walk down the empty hallway, heading towards a place where she could actually do something at this time of the hour-the library!

* * *

The library was a huge place, bigger than any other. Books were everywhere, neatly organised on their respective shelves. Each of those shelves had labels stamped on them with golden print, notifying the kinds of books that each shelves held. Romance, History, Mathematics, you name it. The princess looked around, trying to find a good book to read. As she was searching, something caught her eye. Lying on the floor was a small book. She went towards it to pick it up.

"The Misadventures of Jack the Foal?" She read. "Somepony must have dropped it."

She took a seat and, using her magic, she flipped the book open. Her eyes set upon the first word and she began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a little foal named Jack. The foal was still young and had not yet earned his cutie mark. However, he was very mischievous and adventurous. He was determined to find his special talent in any way possible," Luna began to chuckle.

"Sounds like those Cutie Mark Crusaders in Ponyville that I've been hearing about." She then set her eyes again on the page.

"One day, his mother wanted to go to the market to buy some food for dinner. Like usual, she told her son to stay at home and warned him about going to the terrifying Everfree Forest. Of course, little Jack did the opposite. After his mother left, he sneaked out through the back door. The Everfree Forest was actually near his home. Using this oportunity, he decided to venture through it for the first time."

Using her horn again, she flipped to the next page- the second page was a very pretty illustration of the foal entering the forest. The text continued on the third. She admired the picture before reading the next page. And the next, and the one after that as well.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Outside, the dark blue sky of the night had begun to brighten. Celestia was beginning to start the day, but Luna had not put away the night yet. The night princess' surroundings went by her unnoticed as she was engrossed with the book.

"Your Majesty?"

The blue mare turned around and glanced up, and saw an old looking colt standing in front of her. It was the royal librarian.

"Yes, my royal subject?" She closed the book as she got up, settling her wings against her sides and trying to look regal.

"The sun is about to rise, Princess Luna." The librarian said.

"Oh." She looked at the window, finally seeing the brightened sky of the incoming dawn. A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you for informing me." She then quickly added. "May I ask if I could borrow this book?" She levitated the book in front of her using her magic.

The colt cocked an eyebrow as he analysed the cover. "Are you sure, Your Majesty? It is just a children's book."

The Night Princess nodded. "Yes. It is very interesting."

The colt nodded with a smile. "If you insist."

* * *

After having the book checked out, Luna was seen walking through the hallway at a slow pace, still reading the book. The book was floating in front of her due to magic-which, of course, made her surroundings go by unnoticed again. As she continued, something caused her to stop abruptly. Her face bumped onto the book during the collision.

"Oh my," A voice belonging to none other than Princess Celestia herself said. "Are you alright, my dear sister?" She added with a tone of concern.

Luna rubbed her muzzle with her hoof and looked up. "Y-Yes! I'm fine, Celestia." She answered with a smile. Celestia returned it.

"Always look where you walk," Celestia advised as she returned the book to her younger sister with only a glance at the cover.

"I will!"

"Well, have a good day's rest," She said. With that, she walked away.

* * *

**Later...**

Being part of royalty meant exposure to lots of lavish and expensive things. Luna was no exception. Her room was remarkably furnished, even if she had gotten used to it and no longer noticed. The walls were painted with the illustrious forms of purplish clouds while the ceiling was done in the color of midnight with all the decorations of the clearest night sky, befitting her title as the Night Princess. The nocturnal pony was lying on her bed, reading. The slightly opened curtains which Luna used as a source of light brightened up her dark room. A few giggles escaped from her mouth.

"And they all lived happily ever after," She flipped the back cover, officially finishing the book. "What a story! That was *yawn* very exciting," Her eyes were half closed now due to her sleepiness, even after that excellent tale. She looked outside to see that the sun had already risen.

"My, it's getting late. I had better get some sleep."

With that, she put the book on top of a cabinet next to her bed. She closed the curtains as she curled up on the soft bed and tucked herself in with a blanket.

"If only I could be like little Jack, sneaking off without anyone finding out. Having adventures in Equestria all on my own. Sounds a lot more exciting than this..." Her voice trailed off as she drifted to sleep.

Or not.

Her tired eyes shot open as a sudden realisation hit her. "_Sneaking...off_..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy that! Insya Allah, I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can :)**

**R&R will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Night Plans**

The last rays of orange dusk faded as the sun completely set down. Night has fallen, which meant it was time for the Night Princess' turn to rule the country. As Luna was heading towards the throne room, she saw her sister coming towards her path. She was rather tired, evident from her baggy eyes. Her hoof covered her mouth as she yawn. However, she managed to give a smile when she saw her little sister.

"Luna, its good to see you, " She went towards her and gave her usual hug.

"You look rather tired sister," Luna commented. "Got a lot of work today?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Many letters of request and such-" She yawned again. "Good night. Have fun,"

"Good night dear sister!" Luna said enthusiatically-more than usual.

* * *

**Later that night...**

After everything had calmed down, Luna started to make her preparations. First, she opened the door of the throne room slightly, enough for her to peek through without being notice. As she suspected, two royal guards were standing there. Looks like she will not use the door. She closed it. The little creaking sound the door made caught one of the guards' attention.

"What was that?" One of them said. The colt has a grey spiky mane and blue eyes. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Nope, I heard nothing," The other replied with dull tone. This one had brown coat, with very thick orange mane that covered most of his face.

* * *

From behind her throne, she pulled out an empty saddle bag. Her horn glowed with a bluish light as she activated her magic. Floating above the ground were two objects; a map and a marker pen. Gently she put them in her bag. After equipping the said bag on her back, she moved towards the window. She inhaled some air and said, "Here we go,". She unfurled her wings and with a graceful leap, she flew off, dissappearing into the darkness of the night.

The night air washed her face gently as she sailed through the valley. Currently she was above Canterlot. Several glow of lights could be seen below, showing signs of someponies were still awake-typical city night life. However, it was not her place of interest. She sped off, heading towards her desired destination-which was not far away from the city. Soon she arrived-in the peaceful village of Ponyville. Quiet the opposite of what happened at Canterlot at this time of the hour-everypony was sleeping. Quiet peaceful indeed.

Carefully, Luna descent, gently as she landed on the ground. She rested her wings to the sides and blew part of her mane that covered her face. Of course, nopony was there to greet her like before. Ever since she has returned from her banishment, she had taken interest to this town.

* * *

Luna soon arrived at the front of the Sugarcube Corner. The Night Princess seemed to have a sweet tooth and most of her baked goods came from this shop. She moved closer towards it. A card with the word "CLOSED" was hanged on the doorknob from inside. She turned her attention towards the small window next to her, where several pastries were displayed. Muffins and cupcakes of variety of colors were neatly arranged for all to see. Some of those cupcakes even had sprinkles! She then noticed something else on the display case-something stick on it. It was a note.

She read it.

"SPECIAL SCONE SUNDAY"

This made Luna smile. She could come here tomorrow to enjoy this delightful scones with her subjects. Using her magic, she took out the map and the marker from her saddlebag. She marked a cross on the illustration of the Sugarcube Corner on the map. With that, she walked away, deeper into the town. She gave glances as she walked. Another thing she liked about this town was the 'homey' feeling about it. It's like a huge family living together. Soon, what appears to be a huge tree came to her view. This tree however has a door and windows on it.

"This must be her home," She thought, remembering one of her sister's student; the one, who along with her friends defeated her when she was still in the form Nightmare Moon. She went closer to the building to check.

"A library?" She commented the moment she saw the picture of a book on the sign. "Impressive,"

Like before, she marked the place on the map.

"It might be interesting to visit,"

* * *

And so, Luna went through the whole town that night, marking her places of interest. It didn't take her more than half an hour or so for her brief visit. After she was finished, she headed back to the palace-to her throne room. Outside, her two guards were still at their posts, unmoved. Again, the same guard with the grey spiky mane broke the silence when he picked up a sound. It was faint, like fluttering wings followed by something landing.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, turning his head slightly to his partner.

"Nope." The other one replied.

He looked at his partner with a poker face expression. "I'm serious," He turned towards the throne room's door. "I think it's coming from inside." As the colt was about to reach the knob, a hoof-belonging to his partner, grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You shouldn't," He said. "You might disturb the Princess."

Knowing what was best for him, he nodded and resumed his post.

Inside the throne room, several objects were floating above the ground. Luna was about to make something. Standing in front of her throne, Luna brought down the objects, arranging them.

"A little bit right here, there and...we're done!"

Standing before her was...a crude replica of herself. A sack of potatoes served as the body, the head was from a broken mannequin, the arms were made of tree branches and a wig that matched hers from style to colour was placed on top. The only thing it didn't have was eyes.

"Eyes!" She drew large circles for the eyes and irises. Somehow, the replica resembled her. For the finishing touch, she covered it with a midnight colored fabric, creating the illusion of her coat. Luna looked and stared, proud of her work.

"Now, I'm going to sleep," She said. "Goodnight, 'Luna'." A small chuckle escaped from her mouth. While she walked to her bedroom, some thoughts played in her mind. The thought of sleeping at night sounded alien to her but at the same time, it was exciting.

* * *

**Hmm...Something still wrong here...but I just leave it like this for now, but whatever it is, Alhamdulillah :)**

**Credits to Oreichalcos for being my beta! :D**

**I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP! **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lessons For Eggheads**

The bright light of the sun shone through the little gap on the curtain, beaming towards a certain mare's face. Luna lazily rubbed her cheeks as they started to heat up a little from the sunlight. Her eyes began to flutter softly a few times before they were completely opened and her mind returned to the world. She covered her mouth with her hoof as a yawn escaped.

"It's morning..." Luna muttered, stretching her legs upwards. Her eyes started to close again when she finally realised something. "It's morning!", she repeated with a more surprised tone. Quickly, she got out of her bed and winked herself out of her room. It didn't take her more than a second or two to reach the throne room-it was not that far from her room anyway. When she arrived, she breathed a sigh of relief-nopony was there. Her replica was still sitting on the throne, untouched. She stared and looked at it oddly in the light of day.

"Weird," she thought. "Surely someone would have noticed. Oh well." She just shrugged. Without further ado, she teleported the replica, along with herself back to her room-just in time as the throne room's door opened. Two guards, wearing the standard royal palace bradishing golden armor entered, with Princess Celestia behind them. After the Morning Princess had taken her seat, her eyes started to wonder around the room.

"That's strange. I felt a magical aura in here, but it's fading." She thought.

* * *

Back in her room, Luna disambled the replica into its original parts and put the pieces into a large chest near her window. After closing, one could see Luna's elegant signature on the front, followed by the words "DO NOT TOUCH" in bold and red.

"Time for the next step." Activating her magic, she levitated a book towards her. It was entitled "Disguising Lessons for Eggheads".

"Let's see," She flipped open to the first chapter. "Chapter 1: Picking Your Outfit..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Luna's two bodyguards; Silver Arrow and Iron Hoof was walking through a hallway in a different part of the palace, chatting with each other. There were many other ponies around them- some were walking towards the same direction while some others went the other way.

"Something's wrong about last night, I just can't put my hoof onto it." Silver Arrow said.

"Like?" Iron Hoof questioned simply. Those droopy eyes of his kept looking straight to the front.

"About Princess Luna, she was quiet."

"So what else is new?"

"Too quiet."

"..."

* * *

**Back to Luna**

Luna stood in front of her mirror, staring at her own reflection now donning what resembled a native's festival outfit. She shook her head, unsatisfied.

"No."

She tried again. This time it was a plain pink dress with a single black stripe that went around it, along with a large pink bow, tying her mane in at the back.

"No."

She picked another one; a wedding gown. A poker face expression was her only response.

Again, another one; a black cloak with a scythe. The robe covered most of her face, which also illuminated her marine colored eyes.

"Too scary."

And another- this time it was a surfer's outfit, complete with a pair of sunglasses and a red cap.

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin with her hoof in a thinking manner. A smile then curled up her lips. "I like it!"

Her horn glowed as she levitated the book in front of her.

"I wonder what's next," She said as she read the next part, "Making Your Disguise Convincing."

Following the book's guidance, Luna began her next lesson. Being raised as a royal princess meant that she was used to speaking in a polite manner. Not to mention that being imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years meant a lot of catching up to do.

"Excuse me, my royal subject…no, no, no! That's not how it goes!" She shook her head, making a poker face expression. She inhaled some air, exhaled and tried again.

"What's up dude?" She smiled and started to say more words. "That was rad!" Her smile grew even more.

"Yay!" She jumped gleefully. "I did it!" Fortunately she was a quick learner.

She then turned her attention back towards the book. She flipped towards the next page, which was the last. It was more of a note, followed by a closing statement.

"Just a little advice. Always be careful with your acting and make sure your disguise is intact. Try to avoid people close to you like your family and friends…" She became silent for a moment. "Friends…" She repeated. "That's right!" Her face brightened up again. "This little mission will help me make friends!" Her voice was full of determination.

After she closed the book, she packed a few things in her saddlebags, mainly her map, marker and a notebook. She then walked towards her window and unlatched it. The warm air of the outside blew towards her, brushing her mane elegantly in the air, giving it a warm sensation. As she looked, she saw several ponies entering the castle. Most of them were dressed in fancy outfits. She recognised some of them like the ministers, which reminded her of something.

"That's right, Celestia is having a royal meeting today. Which means…," Her lips pursed up in a smirk. "She will be too busy to find out that I was gone!" She gently clapped her hoofs in happiness.

"But just in case." Using her magic, she reassembled her replica out of the chest and placed them on her bed. Gently, she then wrapped it nicely with her blanket. Now, the bed looked convincingly occupied, making sure nopony will noticed her absents.

Giving a satisfactory nod, she unfurled her wings, and was about to take off when she retreated backwards.

"Wait, what if they saw me? Surely they would tell Celestia! Then my plans will be ruined!" She said as she bobbed her head out. She then shook her head. "I'm not going to give up!" Looking forward, she smirked upon seeing a group of clouds conveniently floating above the scene below. Perfect place to hide. Now with full confidence, the mare gracefully leapt into the air and shot towards the cloud.

*PUFF*

She flew through it and was relieved that nopony's head was looking in her direction. With that, she shot out and sailed through the air, heading towards her beloved Ponyville.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, managed to finish this chapter at last...Writers block really sucks...Hope you enjoyed that. This fic is coming to an end so keep reading! Sorry if it's to short. Also, I gave Luna's guards names so I will add them on the previous chapter later.**

**Beta by: Oreichalcos**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a while! But at last, Alhamdulillah. At first I want to make this one long chapter to end it but I decided to make it a two parter :)**

**We need more Luna!**

**Credits goes to Oreichalcos for being my beta**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Pony In Town**

Somewhere, near the edge of the Everfree Forest lay a cottage. The cottage was beautifully built. It was medium-large in size. The top was mostly covered with leaves, acting as a roof. A chimney protruded out, with two birdhouses attached to it. There were more of them, on the house and around it, hanging on branches of small trees. This cottage belonged to none other than Fluttershy.

The shy nature-loving Pegasus was fond of taking care of little animals, which was what she was known for. Right now, it was feeding time for her animals. She gently dropped a few carrots in front of her pet bunny, Angel, who ate his food gluttonously.

"Now, now, eat slowly."

The bunny just rolled his eyes and continued chomping down on his meal like a pig.

Suddenly, something hurled and crashed down to the ground not far behind, creating a cloud of dust. Fluttershy was startled by the impact with a jump. Quickly, she did one of the things she does best; hide. Like a bullet, she flew into a bush and hid herself. Her eyes were the only things visible on the bush. They wandered frantically, searching for the cause of the noise. Angel stood there next to her, arm crossed with an annoyed expression. A silhouette formed as the dust cleared. Now, they found themselves staring at a Pegasus, wearing an outfit that seemed very strange to her, fighting a goose. Was she wearing a bandanna? The goose rapidly pecked the pegasus' head, who was swinging its hooves to make it go away. Bored, the goose stopped its attack and started to fly away, managing to avoid the hooves of the mare. It mockingly laughed at her like she was some kind of bad clown.

"Stupid goose…" Luna muttered in her head, brushing the dirt off her herself. Hearing hoof steps approaching, she turned and found herself looking at a yellow coated mare with a pink mane that ran down her face. Somehow she seemed familiar to her. A little bunny stood next to the yellow pegasus.

"A-Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked timidly, breaking the silence.

"Yeh, yeh I'm fine." Luna replied politely in her fake voice.

"That was quite a fall."

Luna responded with a nodding gesture. "It's all that stupid goose's fault."

Fluttershy smiled. "My name is Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy?" She repeated in mind. "Where did I he-" She did not finished her sentence as her mind started to replay towards the event when she was Nightmare Moon. This pony in front of her was there. She finally remembered.

"She's one of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony; Kindness."

Luna shook her head. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Lu-" She bit her tongue and covered her mouth with her hoofs.  
"I forgot. I'm in disguise!"

"Are you alright?

Luna nodded. "Name's Serene Starfield."

* * *

After that awkward first meeting, Luna made her way towards Ponyville, with Fluttershy as her escort.

Luna smiled with excitement as Ponyville came into view. After walking for a few minutes, both mares finally entered the town's premises. Luna was slightly taken aback by the sight in front of her. Unlike the usual times when she viewed the town or other parts of Equestria, which of course was at night, the populace was up and about. Shopkeepers were seen calling out to customers to buy their goods while foals galloped through the streets, playing to their hearts' content. The night Princess was caught in awe; not because of what the ponyfolk were doing but rather that they were there doing anything. She hadn't felt this happy since her return; her surroundings were full of life.

"S-Serene?" Fluttershy called out softly.

'Serene' blinked; her train of thought came to a sudden stop when she heard her 'name' was called.

"Yeh?" Luna asked.

"Umm, nothing. It's just that I saw you stood frozen like that and it got me worried." Fluttershy answered.

Luna just shook her head. "No problem, Fluttershy."

"Come here and get ya delicious apples!" A voice hollered, causing the two mares to turn towards the source. Fluttershy smiled when she it belonged to a certain orange coated mare; her friend, Applejack.

"Good morning, Applejack." Fluttershy greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', Fluttershy!" Applejack replied. Her eyes than wondered towards the strange mare next to the yellow pony. "And who's this?"

"Oh…umm, this is-" Fluttershy could not finish her sentence as Luna interrupted her.

"The name's Serene Starfield," Luna answered. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Well howdy Serene!" Pleased to meet ya too!" Applejack gave her one of her strong hoofshakes.

"N-Niceta meechas toooo!" Her voice was vibrating due to all the shaking. Even after it stopped, her hoof was still shaking.

"So, how much do ya charge for these apples?" Luna asked, licking her lips upon seeing the juicy apples.

"Two bits!" Applejack replied. "But since ya new 'ere in these parts, I'll give you some for free! Take 'em as a welcoming gift" She quickly added. The mare put a dozen or of apples of different colours inside Luna's saddlebag.

"Well then, thank you very much." Luna replied smilingly.

"What's that?" Applejack thought she misheard something from 'Serene's' mouth.

"Oops" Luna thought, realising she dropped her accent. "Thanks for 'dese apples!"

Applejack responded with a smiling nod.

"Look out below!" A voice shouted from above.

"Huh?" All three said in unison as they looked up.

A blue blur zoomed and crashed into Applejack's apple cart, causing the apples to scatter into the air before they fell on the ground. Now the ground was decorated with the remains of spoilt apples. A few that was still in the cart were unharmed. The head of a blue Pegasus with a rainbow striped mane and tail emerged from the pile. It was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"What in the tarnation! Rainbow Dash! What the hay are ya doin'? Applejack said, stomping her hoof. "You messed up mah apple cart!"

Rainbow Dash let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry about that, AJ." She shook her whole body clean and rubbed her mane from the stain of apples. "I was practicing a new trick!"

"Well, next time be careful!" Applejack walked towards the fallen cart and tried to refill it. So many bruised apples. Big Mac would have cried at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah." As she walked forward, she took notice on the black Pegasus. "And who're you supposed to be?"

"Serene Starfield. Niceta meechas!" Luna answered, offering her hoof for a shake.

"The name's Dash," The blue Pegasus said, shaking her hoof. "Rainbow Dash!" She unfurled her wings and started to fly around, pulling her usual stunts. Proudly, she added "The Best Young Flyer in Equestria!"

Luna just responded with a smirk. "Cool!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The royal meeting had ended a few minutes ago. Those who were involved had left, leaving the place to be cleaned up by the royal servants. Somewhere in the castle grounds, Princess Celestia was taking a stroll into the garden. Speaking of which, the royal garden was one of the most beautiful things you might have ever laid your eyes upon. Lots of bushes grew and were trimmed beautifully, with flowers in different sizes and colours surrounding the area. A large oak tree stood at the centre of the garden, with purple pansies encircling it on the garden's floor.

Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomina, perched on one of the tree's branches. It held something in its beak, which caught Celestia's attention.

"What have you got there, Philomina?"

The phoenix, upon hearing its master's voice flew towards her and perched on her back. She dropped it onto Celestia's open hoof. She inspected it but could not figure out to whom it belonged.

"Where did you found this?" Celestia asked.

Philomina gave a soft cry as she pointed her wing towards a tower with an opened window.

"Why, that's Luna's room," Celestia said and turned her attention back to the ribbon. "It must have fallen out."

A creaking sound came from the door as it opened. She pushed the door further, allowing her to enter. She glanced at Luna's bed as she walked towards her sister's dresser. Gently, she put the ribbon down. Her eyes started to wander when she spotted piles of clothing littered everywhere.

"What was she doing in here?" Celestia shook her head.

The Sun Princess turned to Luna's bed, noticing her sister's tail was flowing out of the blanket covers. Being a loving sister, she went to tuck it in, or would have before the tail fell to the ground. With a shriek, she removed the covers to discover…

Her eyes bolted and her jaw dropped as she sputtered. On the bed was not her sister; rather a bad replica was in Luna's place. Several pieces of the replica had moved from its arrangement. Celestia's horn glowed as she levitated all the pieces of the thing. Her expression softened a bit, though her serious manner remained. She could feel some traces of magic on these items; Luna's magic.

"If this is Luna's magic...then where is she? Why did she do this?" She then gently placed the objects back into Luna's chest. Without further ado, she winked out of the room in a bright light.

* * *

Time had passed since Luna's arrival in town. The sun was now in the middle of the sky, marking that noon had taken over. Rainbow Dash had gone somewhere to practice her new trick while Applejack continued her apple selling. So, it was just Luna, following closely with Fluttershy as she gave a tour around the town.

"I ceah'nt believe how awesome Ponyville is compared to where I come from." Luna complimented, smirking in her thoughts at those words. She had come up with a name that suited the castle.

"I see." Fluttershy said and quickly added. "How is life in...Borrin'Dum?"

Luna paused for a moment before she spoke.

"It was so boring."

Images of her sitting in her throne room began to play in her head.

"Nothin' much to do."

She recalled the only thing she did in there was reading and staring at the moon.

"Although, surfing seems to be the only fun thing everypony there ceah'n do."

Recalling again, she was inside the royal bathroom. A large fan was sitting at the edge of the pool with a book next to it entitled "Surfing For Eggheads". Her horn glowed with magic, activating the large fan, the wind made the water ripple into large waves that she could surf on with her board. It took her many tries but she managed to perfect her skills. It was one of her favourite hobbies.

Fluttershy could only giggle. They continued to chat as they walked through the streets. The noise of a chime came to their ears as they gazed towards an opening door. Out came a tall earth pony with a sunflower white coat. Her eyes were a darker shade of yellow and her mane and tail were in beautiful shade of sapphire. She was wearing a stunning red dress, decorated with small sparkly gems. She was one of Equestria's celebrity sensations. She was….

"Sapphire Shores!" Luna thought out loud, eyes widened with excitement.

The Night Princess loved to listen to her songs ever since she learned about them after her return. Celestia kept complaining that Luna would always put the volume too high and wake her up.

"Come again!" Spoke a new voice. Fluttershy easily identify who it belonged too. A certain white pony with a purple mane.

"Hello Rarity." Fluttershy greeted.

Luna switched her gaze to this new pony. There was some kind of radiance around this unicorn. Never before had she seen a unicorn with such elegance, except for Celestia. An image flickered in her mind about this mare. Yes, she was there, confronting Nightmare Moon. Now she remembered, this was the wielder of the Element of Generosity.

"Good afternoon, Fluttershy. How are you on this beautiful day?" She replied and quickly added. "And who is this?"

Luna stood forward, clearing her throat as she answered, "The name's Serene Starfield, niceta meechas!". She stretched her hoof forwards for a shake.

"It is nice to meet you too, Serene Starfield," She took the offered hoof and shook it gently. "My name is Rarity." The white unicorn then rubbed her chin in a thinking manner. She was studying Luna's outfit, which seemed to catch her interest. Not in a good way. "Are you from out of town?"

'Wow….she's good!' Luna thought. "Yeh, I'm from Borrin'Dum!"

"Borrin'Dum? I have never heard of a place with that name before."

"Oh, it's really far away! On the other side of the continent, near by the sea!" Somehow, Luna felt impressed with herself for capable of making up such a perfect lie.

* * *

Luna looked around in awe. She had never seen this many beautiful dresses, not even at royal affairs. Then again, she never been to a boutique before. She smiled with delight as she moved around, checking every dress she saw. Her childlike manners gave Fluttershy and Rarity a few giggles.

"I see that dress has caught your eye." Rarity commented as she walked towards Luna, who was checking a midnight colored dress.

"Yeh, dis one looks be-yoo-tee-full!" Luna exclaimed, turning up the accent.

Her lips pursed up as a smile formed on Rarity's face. "Would you like to try it on?"

The Night Princess turned to face the white unicorn. "Oh yes, please!" Luna said excitedly. She bit the tip of the collar with her mouth. Her eyes gazed around looking for a place to change without revealing her identity. Finding such a place would be hard.

"Is there a room where I can change?" With a blush, she quickly added. "I'm kinda shy."

"Of course, my dear, just this way!"

Luna trotted into the dressing room. The door was locked shut with a quick 'click'.

Carefully, she activated her magic. She tried to not use a lot of energy, so her horn was much dimmer than usual. It would blow her cover if they saw she had both a pair of wings AND a horn. She switched her current outfit with the dress in a blink. However, the poofing sound of her magic was still audible.

"Is everything alright?" Rarity asked upon hearing that strange, yet familiar sound.

"Yeh! Everything's fine!" Luna then quickly added. "I'm coming out now!"

When Luna walked out, Rarity and Fluttershy gasped in awe. For a prêt-a-porter dress, it fit Serene almost as it it were magically tailored. The fluffed cowl neck showed off her attractive shoulders, resting upon them like clouds on the horizon. It was an A-line dress, colored the bluish-black of a starry midnight. This meant that it was narrower at her front and slightly billowed out to her croup, with holes near the middle to accommodate her gorgeous wings just like a sideways A.

"My, you look simply dazzling!" Rarity complimented. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Re-rully?" A small tint of red appeared on Luna's cheeks, only serving to enhance her cute image.

"Certainly! Although it would look even better if you remove that bandanna-" She stretched her hoof to Luna's head.

Luna just shook her head and stepped a bit back. "Nope."

"Well, if you insist" Rarity shrugged. She knew that the client was always right, even if she disagreed.

"How much's it cost?"

"That dress only costs about 100 bits." Rarity said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In Ponyville's library, Spike was arranging some of the books on a high shelf when all of a sudden, he burped, letting out a trail of green fire that formed into a scroll. Fortunately, he did not fall when that happened. He quickly went upstairs, used to this routine. When he entered, he saw Twilight Sparkle attempting some chemical experiments. Apparently they had not gone very well, as the flask blasted its contents everywhere. Some of the goo got onto her face, which she quickly cleaned with a tissue.

"Hi Spike. What can I do for you?" She asked upon seeing her assistant at the door.

"It looks like you just got a letter." Spike said as he opened it and started to read.

* * *

**Yeah, I gave her some taste of Philadelphian accent for her disguise, just to make it more interesting. Tune in for the final chapter soon! Insya Allah XD**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy that it's finished! Alhamdulillah :)**

**Hope you will enjoy this one like the rest!  
**

**Credits to Oreichalcos for being my beta!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Princess Luna

After enjoying the spa treatment, which Luna admitted was refreshing; Fluttershy continued to escort Luna around the town. She told Luna about her friend Twilight Sparkle, who was the librarian of the town and a resident of the library itself. Luna could not help but smile as she continued to learn more about Celestia's prized student. She couldn't wait to meet her. Along the way, she also learned that Fluttershy took care of all the little animals and woodland creatures. As the two mares continued their chatter, something crashed into Luna from the clear sky. The Night Princess rolled a few feet away before she came to a full stop. Fortunately, there were no serious injuries.

"Heeeyy…" Luna's head wobbled and her eyes were spinning. "What jez happened?" Her voice was distorted due to dizziness.

"Heheh, sorry about that." A familiar voice spoke. It belonged to none other than Rainbow Dash.

Luna shook her head, getting herself together. Her outfit was still intact, albeit a little messy. The Pegasus offered a hoof to help her up, which she took after a few grabs. After regaining her senses, Luna finally got a good look at the Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash?" Luna said. "What 'cha doin crashing on me?"

"Sorry about that. I was still practicing that new trick!"

Fluttershy started to speak. "Rainbow, you should be more careful. Somepony might get hurt."

"So you were do-in some flyin' tricks, huh?" Luna said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, check this one out!" She zoomed straight up into the sky in a blur and started the trick again for Serene's benefit. Flipping backwards, Dash dove right into a low-floating cloud, flapping her left wing harder than the other. The fluffy cloud was blasted into a thin white ring behind the speedy pony, reminding Luna of something she had vaguely heard about.

Luna clopped her hooves, impressed. "Wow, you're good!"

Closing up her wings again, Dash landed in front of the two and proudly said, "I didn't earn the title 'Best Young Flyer' for nothing!"

Luna finally recalled her sister talking about a certain Pegasus who managed to perform the "Sonic Rainboom" during the latest Young Fliers' Competition. Another memory played in her mind. Now she remembered, this mare was the wielder of the Element of Loyalty. A playful smirk crossed her lips.

"I see." Luna began to unfurl her wings. "Hal about we haff a race?" She sounded like herself them, but much more eager then usual.

Rainbow Dash just smirked back and unfurled her own once more. "You're on!", she said without a second thought.

On a large cloud above the town, the two competitiors stood tall. Fluttershy was standing on a smaller cloud in front of them, holding a flag in her mouth. As she lifted it, the competitors got into position, wings up and ready to race. As the flag swung downwards, both fliers shot into the air. Fluttershy squealed and closed her eyes when she saw the pegasi flying at her. When she finally opened them, she was relieved to still be on the cloud. It was better than last time.

It was a simple race; first one to reach the mountain wins. So far, both fliers were at the same pace. Both of them glancing at each other every now and so.

"You're not bad!" Rainbow Dash commented. "For an amateur!"

"You're not bad yourself, chum!" Luna replied as she increased her speed. Even an amateur got good after the first few centuries.

"Oh yeah? I'm way better than not bad!" Upon seeing the mountain, Rainbow Dash peeled off suddenly like a bullet and reached the finish line. Luna's eyes widened when she saw how quickly she'd been beaten. She made her way to the mountain slowly in comparison.

"Hah! Told ya, I'm super not bad!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

Luna responded with an annoyed frown. She wiped the sweat that started to drip from her forehead. "_She is indeed good_…" Hundreds of years meant nothing when you spent it all hovering and teleporting.

"Yeh, yeh, you're awesome." Luna commented half-jokingly in her false voice. "But I wonder if ya have what it takes in surfing?"

"Surfing?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Yeh, surfing!" Luna said enthusiastically. "From where I came from, I'm number one!"

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards her, putting her face very close to Luna's with a grin that the princess returned. Fluttershy, who had just caught up, could only whisper "Oh no."

* * *

On the streets, Twilight Sparkle could be seen rushing through the town square with Spike riding her, embracing her neck for support. They had been searching around but found no trace of the princess. They did ask a few ponies on the way whether they had seen a sad mare that looked like she was from out of town, but many of them just shook their heads and shrugged.

* * *

**A nearby lake…**

On the shore of the lake stood a large crowd of ponies in many different sizes and colors. All of them were there for…..

"Ponyville's Surfing Competition!" said a certain hyperactive pink pony named Pinkie Pie. The crowd cheered as they saw the contestants getting ready for the contest. Each of them held their surfboards, sponsored by the manager of the competition. One of the stallions was showing off his muscles, earning some flashes from a group of photografillies followed by a dreamy sigh from some of the older mares. Somewhere in between, Luna and Rainbow Dash stood together, chattering on about who was going to win.

"The first contestant will be, Brawly!" Pinkie announced. The first contestant was a bulky, buff colt with a blond mane. He went towards the shore and prepared himself. "Get set… go, go, go!" Pinkie sounded the alarm. With that, Brawly went off. The unicorn team began to generate waves for the contestants to surf on. Since he was only a colt, Brawly was given smaller waves than usual. He rode them without a single mistake and got some decent air, but didn't perform any real tricks either. The judges gave him a 67 out of a possible score of 100. It was a decent score; he ran off to his friends the second he heard it to exchange brohooves.

For the next couple of minutes, the competition went on smoothly. Some contestants made it while some did not. The judges had been judging the contestants based on their performance and so far, the contestants had kept their audience entertained.

"Up next, Rainbow Dash!"

The crowd went positively wild. Among them was a certain orange Pegasus filly.

"Go Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cheered excitedly. Her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell were there, cheering along side of her. Together, they were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They hadn't entered the competition because they had already tried being Cutie Mark Crusader Surfers. That adventure had ended with a surprising amount of tree sap, again.

The alarm rang. Rainbow Dash took off to the waves as fast as lightning. When she reached the waves, she began to do some tricks. Warming up on the small fry, she got up to a monster of a wave and did a 180, getting some excellent air. The judges were unimpressed. Air tricks took very little skill for a pegasus. It was a good thing that it was just a warm-up for her wings.

Even though she was an expert on sky racing and rarely surfed, her competitive spirit managed to motivate her for this competition. The sporty mare flapped her strong wings and punched through the peak she was riding, getting into the tube of the crashing wave via the back door. Riding it halfway down, she put on a burst of speed and got on top of another building wave to the side. She topped it off with a crazy slash, sending spray everywhere. The bright sun shined through the water and her mane, letting the colors of the rainbow surrounding her for a second. All according to plan. Only the amazing finisher remained.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The search was fruitless. They had been searching most of the hidden corners of the town and found nothing. The purple mare decided to start walking since she got tired from all that frantic running. As she trotted, she noticed that the streets were not as packed as usual.

"I wonder, where is everypony?" Twilight asked to nopony in particular.

"Hey! There's Applejack!" Spike said upon spotting the orange mare at her applecart. Even though the cart wasn't understocked and the afternoon was still young, she was closing up shop. Was something wrong?

"Hey Twi, hey Spike!" Applejack greeted, taking off her apron.

"Applejack, where are you going?" Twilight asked and quickly added. "And where is everypony?

"Didn't ya hear? There's a surfing competition goin on at the lake. An' Rainbow Dash is participatin'."

"Surfing contest?" Twilight repeated, turning her head to look at Spike. Neither of them knew that Ponyville held surfing competitions since nopony had ever mentioned them before. He just responded with a shrug. She briefly wondered if Spike even knew what surfing was.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was soaking wet. Doing a barrel roll while surfing was far harder than doing it in the air. To her credit, she got halfway through the roll with some furious wing-work, hanging almost upside-down under the wave. It was a break in the wave that caused her to tumble and land right in the soup. She brushed her mane away from her face, revealing an annoyed expression. She then turned her towards Luna, whom was giggling, causing her to be more annoyed.

A gruff voice came to her ears as one of the judges cleared his throat.

"Rainbow Dash scores a 98!" The head judge announced. She may have wiped out, but it was a spectacular wipeout. Besides, hers was the best routine so far. Even the other contestants admitted how good it was.

Everypony cheered upon hearing the score. Scootaloo was jumping with joy, with her friends following suit.

* * *

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily, pumping her elbow downwards with excitement. The failure flowed off with the water. Who in Ponyville could possibly beat a 98?

"And now for our final contestant, Serene Starfield!" The judge announced.

A faint blush appeared on Luna's face. She never really got much attention like this before, not to mention that she hadn't shown anypony her competitive spirit since the old days.

* * *

Twilight, Applejack and Spike arrived at the scene. They roughly moved through the large crowd, bumping into some ponies as they galloped. As they went deeper, the 3 spotted the CMC under a tree.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called out.

The little filly looked around before seeing her sister's head in the crowd and waved.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong Scootaloo?" Twilight asked with concern upon seeing the young filly. She looked very sad, though she tried to look tough and hide the fact that she had been crying.

She sniffed and spoke, "Rainbow Dash lost…"

Both mares blinked with surprise. "She lost?"

Of course, it was not that much of a shock as Rainbow Dash was more of a flier than a surfer. Still, even Applejack though that she was the second-most athletic pony in Ponyville. Spike scratched his head, still trying to figure out what surfing was.

"Who beat her?" Spike asked.

"It was somepony named Serene Starfield." Scootaloo answered.

"Serene Starfield?" Twilight and Spike repeated in unison.

"Serene Starfield…..Oh yeah! I know er'. We just met this mornin'" Applejack said, recalling the new mare she met earlier today when she opened up shop. She explained that she was out of town, came to Ponyville for a visit and Fluttershy was giving her a tour. Twilight listened with focus. This information was peaking her interest even more than it usually would. She remembered Princess Celestia informing her that Luna was in Ponyville in disguise.

"Do you three know where this pony is right now?" Twilight asked.

The three fillies pointed towards the direction where the contestants were receiving their prizes.

* * *

The crowd began to disperse. A few of them stayed to clean up the trash and put away all the stuff that had been brought out for the event. They saw Rainbow Dash trotting towards them, chatting with Fluttershy and somepony else. This new mare was wearing a gold medal, bearing the title of first place. Rainbow Dash wore a smaller silver medal for her second place position.

"Hi guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled upon spotting her friends. Fluttershy and Luna did not notice, still deep in their conversation about bats. They were both quiet ponies and the crowd was loud, so they could only concentrate on each other's voices.

"Howdy!" Applejack replied in her usual cowpony manner.

"Hi Rainbow Dash. Hi Fluttershy." Twilight greeted them both.

Fluttershy stopped when she finally heard Twilight's voice and responded. "Oh, um, hi Twilight…" She said with a small smile.

Twilight then looked over to the mare next to her friend. "And hello to you too…..Ms?"

Luna stretched her hoof out for a hoofshake. "The name's Serene Starfield! Niceta meechas!" She said smilingly.

Twilight nodded and shook her hoof. She became silent as she stared at her wide-eyed, looking at her from high and low, scanning her body intensely and comparing it to her mental image of the Princess. Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"Twilight? What're y'doing?", a similarly-confused Applejack asked.

Twilight blinked. Her face reddened with embarrassment. "Oh, I was just looking at her…outfit!" She lied with a fake smile. "It looks…fascinating."

"Uh huh." Spike said, crossing his arms and eyebrows raised. Obviously, he did not buy it.

* * *

**Later…**

After getting to know each other, the group headed off to Sugarcube Corner to spend their lunch time. When they got there, they were surprised to see the shop was crowded. There were music playing with ponies dancing and high amount of food and drinks were served. Luna looked around curiously. Twilight and her friends however knew what this all meant.

"A party!" Right on cue, Pinkie Pie appeared seemingly out of nowhere, startling Luna and causing her to shy away.

The pink pony trotted towards her friends. "Hi guys! So glad you could come to the party!"

"A party for who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A party," She turned and hoped, and landed right in front of the Night Princess, who had just regained her composure, "for her!"

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Uh huh!" She stretched her forehoof towards a banner sticked onto the wall by tapes. The words "Congratulations & Welcome Serene Starfield" were printed on it.

Luna stared at the banner. Her smile grew as her eyes lit up. Celestia had explained what a party was. Of course she had been to the grand Canterlot galas in the old days, but those were not real parties. For a long time she had wanted to socialise with her subjects and it finally looked like the doors of opportunity had opened up for her. A tear formed and escaped from her eye.

"Are you ok?" Pinkie Pie asked with concern upon spotting that tear. Nopony should cry at a party!

Luna quickly wiped it with her hood, and nodded. "I am all right. It is just something in my eye." She didn't realise that her accent slipped, but neither did Pinkie. They both joined the party and forgot about the incident.

While Luna and the other village ponies were enjoying the party, Twilight called her friends to the kitchen for some private conversation. It was about 'Serene'.

"So let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash said. "You think that Serene Starfield…..is Princess Luna?"

"You're jokin' right?" Applejack said in disbelief.

Twilight shook her head. "It's not a joke Applejack," She then quickly added, "Princess Celestia sent me a letter regarding Princess Luna's current whereabouts, here in Ponyville. She also mentioned that Princess Luna was in some sort of disguise."

Her friends looked at each other then back to her, digesting the information they had just received.

"So what do we do, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We just have to keep an eye on her, until the Princess arrives." Twilight opened the kitchen's door slightly enough for her to peek outside.

"Hold on a moment Twilight…." Fluttershy spoke quietly. "How do you know that Serene is actually Princess Luna?"

"I saw her cutie mark when we were at the lake, through a teared cloth wrapped around her flank. It was exactly the same as Princess Luna's; a moon with spots that represented the night sky around it", she explained.

Applejack pondered for a moment, putting her hoof on her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. "Ya know, when she first came around, I didn't notice er' cutie mark since she was coverin it with a cloth."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Rainbow Dash added.

Fluttershy try to recall and remembered the same thing as her friends. Even during the spa treatment she refused to take off that cloth and when she was trying the dress she liked at Rarity's shop, she wanted to change in the changing room instead of letting Rarity do it.

"Yes…" Fluttershy simply said. "I believe you."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So, when is Princess Celestia coming?"

Before Twilight could answer, they heard the sound of burping coming from outside followed by a wisp of fire. Spike opened the kitchen door and held up the newly sent scroll.

"Ah….Twilight?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

In midair, Celestia sat majestically on the luxurious golden coach, pulled by the four pegasi guards. She looked up and gazed at the clouds, thinking. After Luna's recovery, she promised her little sister that she would not be alone again. She promised that she would spend lots of time with her. At first she managed to do so, but as time went on and her duties piled up, she might have forgotten about that promise.

She shook her head. "I indeed forgot." She sighed. "No wonder she was sad most of the time. That is probably why she did this as well…"

Suddenly, a tingling sensation came to her. She felt it. Luna's magical aura. She looked down and saw Ponyville come into view.

"I…I think it's my turn to apologise."

The coach began to descend.

* * *

Spike unrolled the scroll and began to read. Not that there was much to read at all.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I am on my way and I will know how to find her. Make sure she is safe.

Your mentor,

Princess Celestia"

_CRAAASSSSH_

Everypony quickly trotted towards the door. When Rainbow Dash opened it….

A few minutes ago…

Luna was having a good time. She danced like she had never danced before. Not exactly an exaggeration. At first it was awkward but she got the hang of it. She was enjoying every second of it. Some of the ponies in the crowd cheered when they saw some of her sick moves. Soon after, Luna stopped, exhausted. She walked towards the table where the food was set up. It was filled with many different kinds of sweet treats and baked goods. Cakes, scones, muffins and tarts, you name it. Luna looked through the spread, eyes wide, drool slighly leaking from her mouth.

'Oh my, they all look delicious!' She said in her mind. Deciding to start with the scones, which she had waited for since yesterday, she took one in her hoof and took a bite.

"Yummy!" She swallowed and took another bite.

While that was happening, a dancing unicorn tripped over her own hoof while dancing, falling on another refreshment table on a table and flinging a bowl of punch into the air. The beverage escaped the bowl, while the bowl hit the floor, shattering.

Hearing the crash, Luna turned around, only to be greeted by the grape punch. The spilled juice splashed all over her, moistening her coat. Her new outfit was stained. She dropped her scone as she tried to clear her mane from her vision. Her bandana fell off, revealing her horn. Everypony gasped and froze when they saw this.

As Luna stepped back, she accidentally stepped on the soggy scone on the floor and fell down. Recovering, she attempted to rise on her hooves. Due to the fall, her outfit was ripped, exposing her cutie mark and her true identity. Another round of gasps came from the crowd.

From the kitchen, Rainbow Dash head emerged.

"What the hay is going…woah…"

Her friends gasped upon seeing the one standing nearby the fallen table, was Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight rushed towards her to check for even the smallest scratch. Her friends followed suit. As they were checking for any injuries, everypony just stared at her in horror.

An awkward silence ensued. Luna could only smile just as awkwardly before her head drooped in shame. This was exactly what she was afraid of, what she had wanted to avoid all day.

"Oh hayseed…"

The swing doors creaked as Princess Celestia walked in.

She gasped when she saw Luna. "Luna!" Her voice caused everypony to turn towards her. They gave their usual respective bows and nods, though Celestia rushed towards her sister without paying them any attention.

"Luna…"

The Night Princess drooped her head a little further, trying to look away from her sister's eyes. She felt like a little foal caught red handed trying to steal some cookies.

Celestia was saddened by what she had seen. She was sad to see her little sister like this.

"I'm sorry…" Celestia muttered. Hearing those words made Luna looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Luna...for breaking my promise." She knelt down and nuzzled her little sister. Tears started to flow down from her eyes, heavily weeping. Luna's eyes began to swell and she started to cry as well. The ponies were astonished. Princess Celestia, tall, graceful and a paragon of efficiency, the one they always looked up to, reduced to tears. Luna's tears were not as shocking, but seeing the twin princesses of Equestria openly crying in Sugarcube Corner was certainly a sight.

"Are you alright, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, looking at her worriedly. Her friends were next to her with the same look. She just gave a simple nod.

"Twilight, if you don't mind, can you and the others give us some private time?" The Princess was still kneeling and at eye-level with Twilight. Looking into those regal eyes, teary and a bit bloodshot, her pupil could never have said no.

"Of course, your majesty." Twilight nodded and obeyed. With that, she led the everypony in the room, including Mr and Mrs. Cake outside of the shop.

* * *

"Luna, I want to apologise..." Celestia frowned, closing her eyes for a second.

Luna felt incredibly guilty and asked, "Why would you want to apologize? It's my fault. I was...selfish."

"Which is why I want to apologise." Celestia rose and stood on her hooves, looking away in shame. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." She turned around. "I was so busy with our duties that I forgot about you. About what I promised you after your mind was cleansed in your former castle. I promised to spend our lost time together." She looked back at her sister.

"But it seems like I left you alone again, just like 1000 years ago."

Luna stared into space in silence. She still remembered what it was like to be sealed on the moon. To be locked away in the place that she was banished to. Stuck, nopony to talk to or do things with. During her time as Nightmare Moon, she had always been lonely. That time had also made her vicious and hateful towards her sister. But surprisingly, she was forgiven for her thoughts and actions. Now it would be only fair for her to repay that kindness.

"You're forgiven." Luna said softly as she hugged her.

Celestia blinked. "W-What? You forgive me just like that?"

Luna nodded with a serene smile. "Since you forgave me that easily, I'll do the same!"

Celestia's lips slid up as her smile appeared. She then returned the hug. "Thank you Luna."

* * *

Outside…

The ponies outside were chattering about the Princesses. The energy from the party had not gone away, but had been turned into questions and gossip. Twilight was moving right and left non stop in a worried state. She felt horrified. Princess Celestia would probably banish her from Equestria. Or she might throw her in a dungeon, or banish her and then throw her into a dungeon in the place she would banish her to. Like the moon. Or worse, the sun.

"I wonder how it's going?" Fluttershy wondered meekly.

Pinkie Pie was not affected even the slightest by this event as she was happily bouncing around. At the same time, Rarity came. She just got back from making more dresses for Sapphire Shores. She looked around as she trotted deeper, wondering why there were so many ponies gathering outside the shop. It did not seem like a normal party.

Upon seeing her friends, she greeted them, "Hi girls! Why is everypony outside? What is the occasion?"

Twilight was about to explain when she heard the Princesses walking out. Everypony stopped their chattering.

Twilight at first was fearful, afraid that Princess Celestia might be angry with her sister or with everypony else but was relieved when she saw their smiling faces.

They stopped in front of the crowd. Celestia then cleared her throat to speak. Before she got the chance, Luna tapped her shoulder and gestured her hoof towards herself.

"I'll do it." She said as she stepped forward.

"Uhhmm...my royal subjects, please forgive me for what I have done today. As you know, Serene Starfield was myself. I came to this quaint town to socialise, to connect to my royal subjects. Seeing that it would be a hard thing to do if I just came as plain old Princess Luna, I used all of my talents to disguise myself."

Celestia raised a hoof to her mouth, smothering her soft giggle.

Luna continued. "At first, I planned to just learn and have fun with you ponies, but it seems like I got more than what I wished for." Her horn glowed and suddenly, the same surfboard she used in the competition appeared next to her, and she held it proudly like the professional surfer she was.

Celestia blinked at the non-sequitur. The other ponies that had been to the competition laughed and made Celestia even more bemused.

"For that, I thank you!" Luna ended her speech.

In the crowd, Rainbow Dash spoke. "If you don't mind me saying this, Princess Luna…"

Everypony there looked at her. The blue Pegasus flapped her wings briefly; she rose up and came to a hover right in front of the crowd. "You're awesome."

Luna smirked and trotted towards her. "You're not bad yourself, Dash!" She responded enthusiastically, dropping her 'regal stature'. Both of them then slammed their hoofs together for a brohoof.

"Oh yeah!" Luna and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

The other ponies and Celestia burst into laughter.

* * *

A few days later….

The sun had already risen. Princess Celestia navigated through the hallway gracefully like always. On her way to the throne room, she spotted Luna, marching proudly in her disguised outfit. Her bandanna didn't hide her horn as well as before, but she still looked ridiculous.

"Luna? Where are you going?" Celestia asked.

"To Ponyville of course! Got some plans, sister." Luna replied with a smirk. With that she passed her but not before saying her goodbye.

"See ya!"

Celestia just stood there, looking at her nightly counterpart as she left. She shook her head and chuckled. "That silly sister of mine." With that, she continued on her way towards the throne room.

* * *

**Masya Allah, I never write this much before! Thank you for those who have read this story. But this is not the end of it yet. I planned to make more fics centering around my interpretation of Luna as well as some new ones :)**

**R&R**

**Stay tune!**


End file.
